


Agents in the lockdown

by Bacner



Series: A better universe. [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV series), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Gen, Grant and Daisy - I go down with this ship, Great Britain, Jemma isn't handing the lockdown very well, Jemma's home, Melinda is in control, Swans, alternate universe - lockdown, oaks, ponds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Team Bus is stuck together during the COVID-19 lockdown. Now what?
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Series: A better universe. [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Agents in the lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Marvel owns everyone.

“Say what you want,” Skye, aka Daisy Johnson, was telling Grant Ward, as the pair were sitting on the shore of a small pond in the Simmons’ family estate, “but this is very nice – I can certainly think of worse places to be stuck during the lockdown!”

“I’m not going to argue, Quake,” Grant agreed readily, as the two of them watched the pair of swans guide their cygnets around the admittedly small body of water, (all grown swans are big birds, and this couple of parents was no exception). “This is lovely, and since the Bus has come fully stocked, we can make it here, no problem.” He paused, eying the swans.

“What?” Daisy asked, half-sceptical, half-curious.

“…Want to ask the FitzSimmons if they have a handy shrink ray, or growth ray, or something that’ll allow us to ride the swans?” Grant asked brightly.

Daisy blinked, looked at Grant, down at herself, then at the swans. “Fine,” she reached a conclu-sion, somewhat reluctantly. “Hey Leo, Jemma!” she called out to the FitzSimmons as the other couple emerged through the oak trees that grew around the pond. “Do you have a shrinking ray, or a growth ray, or something along those lines, invention? Grant here has an idea regarding it, us, and the swans-“

“The swans? The swans? I will show you swans! And a ray!” Jemma yelled in a rather incoherent manner, turned around and scurried back to the Bus. “You just wait and see!” and she laughed in a rather AIDA-like manner.

The others – and not just Grant and Daisy – turned to face Fitz.

“Leo,” Grant said gently, “what did you do? Or say?”

“Nothing!” Leo said frantically, “nothing! It’s just… her time of the month, and she isn’t handling it very well, and she doesn’t like those swans for some reason to begin with – maybe because they’re the Australian black species? I don’t know…”

Leo trailed away as Jemma returned, bringing with her something that looked like a hybrid be-tween a looking glass and a bazooka – not a combination that anyone was comfortable with, when it came to the FitzSimmons. “Let me at them, let me at them!” Jemma yelled, her voice shrill with frenzied excitement. 

“Excuse me,” Melinda sighed, as she reached out and did S.H.I.E.L.D.’s version of the Vulcan nerve pinch on Jemma Simmons, (at least this is how it looked to the younger agents). Whatever it was, though, it worked, as Jemma sagged and exhaled.

“Better?” Melinda asked the younger woman.

Jemma just looked sheepish, and no one else said anything.

The end?


End file.
